


Mommy Gorgon

by Gothdresser



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Lactation, Mindbreak, Multi, Nursing, Omorashi, Scat, Soiling, Wetting, pissing, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: More Fate stuff, this time with the Gorgon sisters, my favorite Greek myth, and tried some new kinks for this story that I’ll definitely do again in the futureThe bullies get bullied and broken here, but who could ever resist the allure of Mama Gorgon's huge, milky boobies?~





	Mommy Gorgon

Leaving the pair of cruel laughters behind, Medusa Lily rushed down the hall, searching for praying for the fifth gorgon in Chaldea. She and her older form, rider-class Medusa, had been walking to their rooms when they encountered their twin elder sisters, Stheno and Euryale, and it was a recipe for disaster. Even though she loved them dearly, Lily knew how unrelenting the pair, some evidence being how she accidentally wet her diaper upon hearing their giggling, but Medusa had told her to flee and find Gorgon, sacrificing herself to their bullying. The thoughts of what they were doing to Medusa ran through Lily’s head, and only hastened her hunt.

Swinging quickly around a corner, Lily found herself crashing backward after hitting a scaley wall of meat. Looking up from landing on her soggy diaper butt, her view was taken up by none other than the large frame of Gorgon herself. The gigantic snake woman towered over her younger self, although it was questionable over who was younger just by looking at the underwear around their waists. Lily’s was lightly used, only a bit wet from a natural reaction to her elder sisters, but Gorgon’s diaper was in much worse condition. Toilets were a tough subject for her, as none in chaldea were big enough for her, let alone how much waste she produced, so she was stuck in diapers, and very used ones at that.

“Gorgon, Gorgon! Come quick!” Lily, back on her feet, pulled on the loincloth that did nothing to hide Gorgon’s large diaper, trying to get the woman to come as fast as possible.

“Hold on, what’s even happening, little one? Did you want momma to change that diaper of yours?” Gorgon bent down to lift Lily’s pink-and-black dress with one hand, and used her other to feel her rear, exposing how soaked the diaper was. “Well, it could certainly stand to hold some more. Would you like mommy to help with that~?”

Hearing those words, Lily’s eyes immediately went to Gorgon’s breasts, only glad in an armoured brassiere, but she knew from experience how easy it was to access her nipples. She was lost staring at them for a few moments before remembering what she set out to do, forced to wipe away her drool for the time being. Tugging on the loincloth again, Lily said, “M-maybe later, but right now Medusa is in trouble. It’s our older sisters.”

“Stheno and Euryale again?” Gorgon tsk’d lightly as she shook her head. “Those two never learn, do they? Well, depending on how severe it is, I’ll need to teach them a lesson. Now, little one, would you like to show me where they are?”

Letting go of Gorgon’s clothing, Lily brightened up at the assistance, ready to lead the way, just before stopping dead in her tracks. Holding tight onto the hem of her dressed and blushing, she turned around, eyes constantly drifting back to the huge breasts. “May I please make a request for when we get there?”

“Oh my, Stheno, look at how mushy it is.”

“I do agree, it just squishes right in my hand, sister.”

“This’ll definitely stain, won’t it?”

“Oh, absolutely, Euryale. Her panties will never be the same.”

“Yes, truly repulsive, but what else do we expect of our baby sister?”

“I would hope any sort of continence, but that puddle is discouraging too.”

“Yellow in the front, and brown in the back, Stheno. Perhaps she needs diapers.”

“Baby ones, obviously. How does that sound, Medusa? Does the wittle baby need baby diapees because she likes to go poopoo in her undies~?” The eldest of the gorgon sisters raised Medusa’s chin to look in her eyes. “Would you like to be diapered by your older sisters? Maybe we can talk to that cock wizard, and he’ll give you a little baby dick to match your baby diapers, hmmm? Would you like that?”

“We’ll definitely have to put it in a cage, then. Can’t have her thinking she’s a big girl if she gets an itty-bitty stiffy, don’t you think?” While Stheno was in the front, Euryale remained teasing Medusa’s behind, softly stroking the front of her panties while groping her soiled behind.

“Oooooh, that’s such a lovely idea. She truly will be our ba-” A loud “Ahem” interrupted Stheno’s words, and the twins looked behind them at quite the interesting sight. Looming over the pair was the infamous Gorgon, she who swallowed Euryale and Stheno in myth, the downfall of many warriors, and that which could only be slain through the assistance of multiple gods and goddesses.

Such a fearsome figure would surely cause anyone to void themselves in fear of her, if not for the extremely messy diaper hanging around her scaly waist, and the small girl fervently nursing at one of her tits, her small hands squishing the boob as if trying to get more milk out of it. Despite the glaring juxtaposition of her reputation and her current image, Gorgon still held herself proudly with Lily suckling on her tit. “I was told you two were bullying poor Medusa, but this is what I find? What a disgusting display.” Gorgon slithered between them, push the two away to allow herself access to the cowering woman in soiled panties. “There, there, my child. Momma Gorgon will take care of everything here. Dry your tears and hurry over to the bathroom to clean yourself up, and I’ll put you in a diaper so you don’t have to worry about ruining your undies anymore~”

Nervously, Medusa stood up with help from Gorgon, moving toward where she knew the nearest bathroom with a shower was, but not before saying, “Thank you, Gor-, no. Thank you, Mommy.” Her mask hiding most of her blush, the tall girl returned to going to the restroom as fast as she could with the soiled panties clinging to her butt.

As soon as her younger self was out of sight, Gorgon returned her gaze to Euryale and Stheno. “Now, would you care to explain why you were harassing Medusa, going so far as to continue doing so in spite of her messing her panties?”

The twins looked between them, back at Gorgon, and then between themselves again. Following some hushed whispering, Stheno took the lead. “We weren’t the ones who told Medusa to shit herself. It was completely her fault, and we figured, as her older sisters, that we had to tend to our ‘baby’ sister, to properly punish her for using her panties as a toilet.” Stheno had grown a smug look on her face at this point, sharing it with her sister, as if she was invincible.

“Oh really? From what I saw, you were just tormenting her, and even getting your little divine hands dirty to do so. I was unsure how to penalize you two before, but it seems like you both enjoy playing with a dirty bottom, so why don’t you try this one?” Before either Stheno or Euryale could react, Gorgon’s tail encircled the pair, pushing them closer to her, until they were in prime position for Gorgon to lay her hypermessed diaper on top of them, both swallowed up completely by it.

Slammed hard against the ground, it took Euryale and Stheno a few moments to comprehend what had happened, most of their sensory processing hampered by the large mass above them. Past the brown mush, they were lucky to be close enough to see each other.

“Are you okay, sister?”

“I’m fine, Euryale, but this situation certainly isn’t. We called Medusa a baby, but it appears Gorgon plays that role much better.”

“Lily and Medusa at least try to be somewhat potty-trained, so we’d be fortunate to make it out before Gorgon shows us how incontinent she is.”

“More than just seeing how gross this is, I loathe the thought of that. Let’s just try to get out of her before that. Come on, push this up with me to see if we can wiggle out.” Slipping their hands up to above their chest, the pair pushed with all the might of their E-rank strength, but it absolutely nothing to aid them. All it did was leave them more tired than anything, ending up as just a waste of energy. “Well, that was useful. I can’t believe we’re trapped under here under this diapered fatass gets her mess off of us, and I think the smell is getting worse.”

“Really? I can’t say it’s very nice, but it’s not as bad as before.”

“Snap out of it, Euryale. We’re under a padded pile of poop, remember?”

“Oh right, please forgive me, sister. I think the fumes are getting to me.”

“Ugh, am I really going to be the last sane one of the gorgon sisters? This truly is the worst.”

“Relax, Stheno, please. We just have to bide our time until Gorgon thinks we’ve had enough. At least it’s not such a terrible place. It’s kind of relaxing and getting warmer too.”

Warm? It certainly wasn’t cold, but warm? How come it was warm for Euryale, but not herself? It wasn’t until she heard a sloppy, wet noise that Stheno realized what was happening. “She’s crapping herself again! Euryale, watch out!” Lost in thought and not paying attention to her sister, the only thing Stheno saw left of her was her hand, which she immediately grabbed. The hand squeezed her tight, and that was all Stheno had left of her sister, until she began to feel a lukewarm liquid at her side, with the relaxation of Euryale’s grip not a moment later. It was a loathsome thought, but she knew at least part of what happened, and a fear began to take root in her.

All around her, Stheno heard muffled plops accompanied by a worsening stench. She was captured by the mushy, crinkling weight of the diaper, but she could see what Euryale meant by how relieving it was, almost like being under a cozy weighted blanket. As calm as she was becoming, Stheno tried her best to remain conscious of the situation. It was disgusting and humiliating to be under something like this. The air was foul. It was getting heavier because Gorgon was filling it with her shit. The warmth was pleasant. Squelching sounds were all around her. Her stomach was starting to hurt. She was getting used to the smell, and it actually wasn’t as bad as she first thought. Despite that, she had to remember it was a sack of shit. A comfortable, nasty, snug, messy diaper.

Yet, despite how much she hated the feeling, it wasn’t just the padding growing warm, but her body too. It was getting so hot, her crotch especially. Wet too, but it didn’t feel gross. It was actually feeling good, more so around her rear as her stomach stopped hurting. The crackling of Gorgon soiling herself was also growing more clear, as if it wasn’t muffled by the diaper anymore, as if it was right near her. She could almost get used to such a feeling, both in her panties and being hugged by the pressure of Gorgon’s nappy. Something nagged at her about a betrayal, like she was flip-flopping on something, but the toasty sensation of the diaper was too strong. She wanted more. More of the warmth. More of the fumes. More of the squishy embrace. Her mind was going crazy with the ecstacy of how amazing everything felt, from the smell to the pleasure of it against her. Stheno felt herself slowly fading out, the brown, mushy diaper as the last thing she both saw and thought of…

Only about ten minutes had passed before Gorgon had decided Euryale’s and Stheno’s punishment was over. Both herself and Lily had messed their diapers in that time, the latter relaxing after enjoying a nice treat of nursing, and Gorgon set Lily down on the ground before lifting herself and her own soiled diaper up to uncoil the twins. It shouldn’t have been surprising to see both in a similar state, the floor covered in a puddle of their piss, and their panties packed and bulging with their own shit. She could barely hear it, but the twins were mumbling something, and upon getting closer, they were nonsensically murmuring stuff like “Poopy” and “Mushy” and “Mommy”.

Gorgon couldn’t help but chuckle at how horribly she had broken the pair. “It seems my punishment may have been a little too intense for them. With underwear looking like that, it’ll be a good while before they wear another pair of panties, and I know the perfect replacement~” Picking the poopy-pants and cradling them in her arms, she motioned for the other small girl to follow her before slithering away. “Hey, Lily, what do you think about having two ‘little’ sisters?”

Having taken a nice, long shower to clean up and making her way to Gorgon’s room, Medusa passed a few servants with mops and cleaning supplies by where her sisters had been, but she thought nothing of it until she got to her destination. Upon seeing the condition her sisters were in, Medusa understood the basics of what had happened to them under Gorgon’s care. Gorgon hadn’t just punished but also broke them, and the evidence was latched onto her nipples. Replacing where Lily had been previously, her two elder sisters nursed off Gorgon’s large breasts, the effects of drinking her milk showing in the rear of their diapers, made more apparent by each rubbing a hand against their soiled padding and grinding against it. The motherly tactics of Gorgon were fearsome, but cracking Euryale’s and Stheno’s condescending attitudes in such a short time was something else. Even if she wasn’t as bloodthirsty as legends described her, Gorgon was still formidable, but at least she channelled her energy into being a good mommy rather than something more fatal.

By now, Medusa’s entrance had garnered Gorgon’s attention away from her sisters. “Oh, perfect timing, Medusa. I was just considering changing your little sisters’ diapers, even if it looks like they’re having fun in them. Come with us, and I’ll put you into a fresh diaper. Maybe I’ll even throw in a little treat if you’re a good girl.” Without disturbing Euryale and Stheno, she moved her arms to accentuate her breasts.

As much as Gorgon’s words and her chest were enticing, Medusa saw the effect she had on people, something she had tried her very best to avoid since her summoning. “Please excuse me, sister, but I… I’d prefer not.”

“Oh? You don’t want milk, or is it about the diaper? I don’t have to change you into a clean diaper, if you want. It’s a bit more perverse than I pegged you for, but I’m sure Stheno and Euryale would be fine with letting you share the fun, wouldn’t you girls?” It was as if they didn’t even react to the question, only nursing harder off Gorgon and making their diapers in even more need of a change. “Well, nevermind them, but perhaps you’re into wearing extremely used diapers like mine?” Swinging her body around, she put her diaper on full display, it having only gotten even messier since the twin’s punishment. “There’s certainly room left in it and it’d be a tad big on you, but I’m su-”

“No!” Hearing enough, Medusa’s sudden outburst stunned the large snake women, giving her a moment to speak. Calming her heavy breath, Medusa continued while she still had Gorgon’s attention. “What I’d prefer is not a diaper. I just wanted to check on my sisters to see if they were okay, and it seems like they’re fine in your care. I’m fine with what I saw, so I’m just going to leave now.”

Before even moving to the exit, a tail coiled itself around Medusa and brought her right up to Gorgon’s face. “Dear me, I’m afraid I wasn’t giving you a choice for wearing a diaper, but if you don’t want one, that’s fine. I still have to punish you though for that little interruption, and I always have an idea for my naughty babies. Just un-potty-training you surely won’t be enough, although I wonder how hard it will be to remove the concept of a toilet from you. Maybe then you’ll understand why you need diapers. Well, what do you think of that?” The air was almost silent between them, only ruined by Medusa starting to cry and the loud sound of wet crackling from her. “Ugh, I only said a few words, and you shit yourself a second time today? And here I thought you said you didn’t need diapers. We’re going to get your sisters changed now, and I’ll see if I’m in good enough of a mood after to change you to. Otherwise, those panties might be your potty until I think you’ve had enough.” With that, Gorgon slithered away with them to her personal changing room, considering what else to do to Medusa to permanently teach her who was in charge.


End file.
